


i wish he hadnt left a mark

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, short mention of taehyung x jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in denial, jeonghan hated the guts out of coups.but behind the mask, jeonghan loved the dark past, mysterious, problematic boy named choi seungcheol.





	1. prolouge

"jeonghan~ WHAT THE FUCK WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN WHY IS THERE RAMEN ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE AND WHY ARE YOU SOAKING WET I KNEW YOU COULDNT COOK UGH I SHOULDVE JUST ASK MINGYU, ID RATHER GET SICK THAN CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MESS I SWEAR TO GOD IMMA KILL YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT-"

 

"jeonghan dropped the ramen  _again_?'

 

joshua nods, sighing as he drags himself to the kitchen to clean up jeonghan and calm down the little ball of violence - jihoon, of course. 

"where's han?"

by the time jihoon stopped screaming, jeonghan already had snuck past the younger, quickly changing into torn pants and a oversized sweater with a mask paired with spectacles, ready to sneak past his sleeping roommate yoongi and out the window to slide down a pole, jamming his headphones into his ears as soon as he lands and letting himself get lost on the crowded streets of seoul.

\--

jeonghan walks into his favorite coffee shop, taking in the smell of sweet americanos being made and the quiet chattering from a table across from him. he slumps down in his regular window seat in the corner, sighing as he fixes his rounded spectacles and pauses his music when a deep, cheerful voice erupts from the side of him. 

 

"welcome to joon's coffee! what would you like today sir?" the voice cheers. 

 

jeonghan looks up, lowering his mask slightly as the boys face lightens up right away. 

 

"jeonghannie!" taehyung shouts, the shop going silent as all eyes turn onto him and the younger. 

 

"sorry!" taehyung quickly smiles his infamous box smile and the others nod, continuing their conversation.

 

taehyung plops himself down at jeonghans table and puts down his small little notebook used for orders. he sighs. 

 

"so, how was your day so far?"

 

"terrible. i spilled ramen all over the place earlier trying to make breakfast for the dormmates and jihoon ended up screaming at me."

 

taehyung pouts when jeonghan frowns momentarily, leaning over and staring at jeonghan cutely. 

 

"i don't like my hannie being sad." tae pokes jeonghans cheek, and he only receives a forced smile in return. 

 

"i know what would make you feel better!" tae shouts, dashing to the display of goodies as he quickly looked around for anyone watching, before grabbing a sugar cookie and a napkin, dashing back to jeonghans table. he slams the sugar cookie down onto the table which makes some of the sugar crumbs fly at jeonghan, making him squint. the younger slowly opened his eyes to see a huge, overly sprinkled sugar cookie. jeonghan takes a little bite, breaking into a slight smile. "you don't _have_ to be my _sugar_ daddy, but okay." taehyung laughs as he grab his small notebook, dashing away to another table.

 

jeonghan glances at the table that taehyung sprints to, seeing a young couple laughing and chatting away, the girl leaning over the table to squish the mans cheek, the man laughing. the boy squirms in his seat at seeing this, his mind traveling away to the time when he first met a boy who called himself 'coups'.


	2. library helper and reading club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan meets a dense boy named 'coups', whos father forced him / beat the shit out of him to help at the library in trade for the bar.

_"jeonghan, make sure you sort out the new books on the cart and roll em' to the front, okay?"_

 

_jeonghan nods at kibum, slipping in a book into the reference section as the doors fly open. he looks up to see a boy older than him, sporting a beat up leather jacket with torn black skinny jeans paired with a belt. sure went good with his hair at the moment, thats for **sure.** jeonghan bites his lip, strengthing his grip on the chapter book he was holding. _ _"yes?" kibums voice chirps up as the boy drags himself towards the desk, throwing his arms onto the surface for support. he mutters something and kibum nods, smiling as he motions the boy to follow him. jeonghan quickly gets back to work, dashing over to the chapter books and slipping the book that he was gripping the fuck out of into the shelf. he's about to take off to the next section when kibums sweet voice fills his ears._

 

_"jeonghan, meet uh..."  kibum looks at the boy confusingly._

 

_"coups. nothing else." coups grumbles, tossing a look to jeonghan which makes the younger glue his eyes down to the floor._

_"give him any job you like han, youre in charge." kibum smiles proudly as he walks away with a spring in his step, tending to a little boy checking out a mountain of books._

 

_"oh uh, h-hi." jeonghan musters up the courage to speak after a couple of minutes._

 

_"quit it with the cliche blushy shit, im here because of my shitty father, thank you very much." coups replies sarcasticly, tearing the book out of jeonghan's hand as he slips it in with the chapter books. jeonghan grimances, shaking his head as he puts his slender fingers to his temples before taking the book off of the shelf and motions for coups to follow him. the younger, being a smartass as he is, points at the books code, the thickness and the cover, "this is a nonfiction book. this is not thick like the chapter books, huh? it's a book about south korea! get it right!" jeonghan shouts, kibum shooting him a warning look to quiet the fuck down._ _"yeah, i knew. wanted to push your buttons, smartass." coups smirks, slipping the book in the right place as he goes back to get the cart, pushing it over to jeonghan. it crashes into him, making the younger fall._

 

_"anyway, if you can stop taking your little nap, i would like to know what a fags name is."_

 

_jeonghan growls as he feels a pang of hurt go through him, pushing himself up off the ground and clenching his hand into fists. "first of all, i am not a fag unlike you, second-"_

 

_"okay boys, thats enough. ill take it from here." kibum interupts, casting a youre-gonna-fucking-get-it look at jeonghan before the older whisks him away, coups giving one last smirk at jeonghan._

 

_"thank the fucking **lord** for giving me the strength to not go on that fucking cunt-"_

 

_"oh and han," kibums cheery voice flows through the boys ears again before deadpanning, "get your shit together. he's joining the reading club."_

 

_and oh how jeonghan felt like **fucking** murdering kibum at the moment._

 

 -------

_"alright! members, i would like you to meet our newest bookworm, coups!" kibum shoves seungcheol to the center, quickly sitting back in his seat._

 

_"name's coups. nineteen and still??? living with my shitty father. no worries, you wouldnt want to get the police involved or he'll beat the shit out of ya. just a warning, you gays."  coups slumps back into his seat as jeonghan struggled with the urge to punch the smirk right off of his face. he clenches his fist and digs his nails into his skin._

 

_"alright~! does everyone have their fault in our stars books?" kibum cheers, everyone nodding except coups. "jungkook. tell us your summary from your point of view." jeonghan ignores jungkooks blabbing as he catches coups staring at him with a smug look on his face, making jeonghan dig his nails into his palm even more. jeonghan quietly growls, signaling the older to stop looking at him, or he'll be dead meat. coups returns the growl before rolling his eyes, silently chuckling. the youngers been so caught up with wanting to kill the smug faced boy across for him, that he doesn't even know that kibum called him._

 

_"han, please tell us your summary, please~"_

 

_he unclenches his fist, feeling a slight pang of burning as he looks down to see his palm bleeding. jeonghan ignores it and stands up, grabbing the book and taking a deep breath. he's about to speak when his knees start to wobble, breath pitching as his palms sweat and the world goes in and out of existence. jeonghan blinks, instantly regretting it when a pang of nausea strikes through him, making him dash to the restrooms to be met with a white bowl and several different colors. jeonghan doesnt know why he suddenly feels like this - tired, weak, and choked up. he shoves his head between his knees, choking out a sob._

_"f-fuck!" jeonghan throws himself over the toilet again, colors mixing together to create a brown slop that smells like fucking toxic waste. he heaves himself up before falling the the ground, groaning in agony._

 

_"hey, you okay?"_

 

_its coups raspy voice that sets the weak one off._

 

_"why would you f-fucking care?'_

 

_the older sighs, "yeah, why would i care." the door swings open and slams, leaving jeonghan on the floor, weak, pale and tired._

 

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter because i need to get this out before it deletes + before getting into the main story


End file.
